


Leave you with the memory and the aftertaste

by blondeart



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, High School AU, M/M, Nerd Zayn, Other, Pining Niall, end game ziall, mild internal homophobia, sexual tensions, slow burn ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeart/pseuds/blondeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall is weirdly persistent over something and Zayn's a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave you with the memory and the aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from shawn mendes' song called aftertaste. i promise it's beautiful and it reminds me of ziall.  
> so this is my first ao3 story and it's not beta'd so I am sorry for the mistakes. I hope you like it.

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

\----

 

Niall trudged the stairs until he reached the third floor of their old high school building during lunch and stops to remind him where the library was because _really_ , he’s only ever been inside it two times in his school life so no one could blame him.

When he went in, he was greeted by the librarian—who’s as ancient as her mother’s engagement ring, or so Niall thinks—and she had immediately asked for his library card to log him in and Niall taps his fingers on her desk impatiently because he’s sure she is doing this on purpose and that she’s moving painfully slower than the last two days.

He absentmindedly looked around to see that there was a fair amount of people in there, most people he doesn't know even when they probably knew him; he sees his former teammate with his girlfriend, a couple of people from Philosophy and at the far back, sitting alone was _Zayn._

Niall doesn’t even try to hide his stare and Cheshire smile at Zayn who was sporting his thick glasses and was reading a book, completely oblivious of Niall. His train of thoughts was cut short when he sees two girls had apparently approached Zayn.

“Zayn!” he called him out loud enough for him and everybody inside to snap their head to his direction.

“SHHHH!” The librarian hushed him before giving him his library card back. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Zayn as all the other pairs of eyes followed him. Of course, they wondered who Niall was calling because he wasn’t nearly known as Niall is.

“Hi babe.” He smiled toothily and almost instantly getting a hushed reply, “don’t call me that.”

Niall had only laughed at that. “Silly, I wasn’t talking to you.”  He managed before smiling at the two girls. Zayn’s cheeks flared red and he’s never been so anxious and embarrassed in front of people who weren’t even being subtle about eavesdropping and snickering.

The two girls only exchanged a few words with Niall before they were charmed out and was asked to leave as he has to talk about private matters with Zayn. Niall sat incredibly close for his liking as Zayn tried to continue reading.

“What now, asshole?” he asked tiredly without even looking at him because of course, _hi babe_ , was in fact for him.

“I’m sorry, I’m just messing you with you Z, just miss you, that‘s all.” Niall said after another fit of laughter as he placed his hand on his thigh making Zayn squirm.

“Please just leave me alone, Niall.” He whined.

Though Niall does exactly the opposite just like the last two days; he just sits there with his hand never leaving Zayn’s thigh and he’s grateful for that Thursday during lunch when he wanted to think things through so he stumbled in the library for the first time ever only to find Zayn sitting alone at the very end of the room.

He knew the boy with thick glasses from Arts and English and they had the same class for the last four years except that Thursday afternoon was only the time he’s ever approach the boy. He was shy, opposite of Niall, which made sense considering they never interacted even before; except maybe the time in second year where he was knocked into the lockers and Niall had helped him pick up his books before he thanked him and ran off.

So he sits beside Zayn and tries to pry his attention off the book he was reading then by talking to him and Niall only get a few curt nods and replies, still making him completely forget the whole reason why he went there which was to re-evaluate his life in general.

The next afternoon he finds himself at the library, again. He’d talk about his life and asks Zayn about his opinions even when he’d never answer. He was there instead of fooling around with his best mates, Louis, Liam and Harry.

It’s just, he’s intrigued at Zayn as if he was the moon which shines amidst the dark except a part of it is always hidden and maybe, just maybe he’d like to see every part of Zayn.

\----

 

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

_Except maybe with Zayn._

_\----_

 

From that time on, hanging in the library became a usual thing for Niall and when his mates asked him why, he simply shrugs and non-subtly says ‘ _why not’_. And although Niall thinks it has been quite some time, Zayn still doesn’t open to him and doubtingly, he doesn’t see himself giving up any time soon.

Niall would bring him random things consistently and Zayn would shyly accept as not to be rude. Today wasn’t any different when Niall went to the back of the library and placed two cups of latte on the table just beside the book Zayn’s reading. He’d sneak in the food and drinks from time to time when Mrs. Barbara, the librarian apparently, wasn’t looking.

“Hi Zaynie” Niall whispered as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s head from behind. He ruffled his hair before and sat down. Zayn huffed and fixed his hair before drawing his attention back to the book. “I got you caramel latte.” Niall says as he nudges it forward to Zayn while trying to pull the book from his grasp with his other hand. Niall gets him various drinks when he decides to bring Zayn a drink because he doesn’t know what he actually prefers and really he doesn’t mind if Zayn told him what he wants and doesn’t.

Zayn smiled shyly but thankfully at him before holding the cup and pulling his book back. “No, I have an exam in Maths today please.” He whines when Niall continued to put his book away. “So Zayn,” Niall starts and Zayn exasperatedly waits for him to continue but he never does and Zayn breaks the staring contest.

“Hmm?” Zayn tries again and Niall answers after a beat, “I just wanted to distract you and it seems to be working.” Niall said cheekily which made Zayn blush. Zayn grabbed his book and Niall willingly gives it this time before pulling his phone on his right hand and holding Zayn’s waist with his left.

They were both still for minutes minding their own business when Niall stood up, slung his back and gave Zayn another hug. Niall mouthed things along ‘ _good luck’_ and _‘I believe in you,’_ before heading off to god knows where.

\----

 

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

_Except maybe with Zayn;_

_Even when he doesn’t like Niall._

\----

 

Niall, the little tardy shit that he is, ran along the campus hallway one day after waking up from a hangover and missing his whole morning classes. He was about to miss his Geography too so he ran terribly fast and knocked down a body. They both fell down but Niall quickly stood up and dusted himself before muttering, ‘sorry mate I’m late for class,’ while already pacing again when he was hit with a book directly on the back of his head.

“Oi! You think you can do anything you want mate, just because people know you?” The bloke shouted at him just after he turned around. “Look mate, I’m genuinely sorry I wasn’t looking, I’m late and I’m going to fail my subject if I don’t..” he tried to explain.

“Queer.” The boy spitted. Niall immediately saw red. He was never persistent after all so it wasn’t his fault he gave up being nice too quickly. He walked straight to the boy and he’s sure the boy took a step back though he never ran off. Niall threw the first blow of course and the boy did hit as hard. They kept exchanging painful punches that he didn’t realize the bell had ringed until people surrounded them.

The other boy pinned him on the ground and kept punching him in the face until Niall had turned them around, “Sexuality. Is. Not. A. Fucking. Insult.” Niall screamed at his face each time he punched. Only, when Niall had stood up, turned around and wipe blood from his mouth with the back of his mouth, he was pushed at the lockers.

He slipped to the ground as he felt pain on his back only to be forced up again and punched on the stomach. That one moment he looks at the crowd his eyes locked on Zayn’s which was big, shocked and scared.

Niall could puke with so much pain and now anxiousness put together. His mind swimming on two thoughts and two thoughts only: _zaynzaynzaynzaynzaynzaynzaynzayn_ and _nonononononononon_

Zayn’s standing there in the crowd as he witness Niall getting beat up into a pulp. He’s never seen Niall got beaten ever because no one dared to and something in Zayn hurts. He finds himself walking across to where it was happening and shit, he’s so scared but he doesn’t go back, he holds the boy’s arm before he could punch Niall again. “Stop.” He says quietly.

The boy quickly turned around and threw a punch at Zayn which he thankfully dodged seeing as the boy used his other hand. Niall takes this as his queue to punch the boy. “Don’t fucking touch him!” he barely gets to say before he’s throwing all that he’s got until he was being pulled off, by Harry.

Louis and Liam pinning the boy to the lockers and Niall falls just beside Zayn and he stands up, or at least tries to stand up, before he’s gripping Zayn. He’s hugging him so tight and Zayn doesn’t hug back, no, he’s hyperaware of everybody watching, though he’s supporting Niall by holding him by the waist. Niall’s whispering sorry again and again. “Sorry, you had to… I.. that wasn’t me…I mean, I would never hurt you and,”

He was cut off by a teacher calling them out in the office.

\----

 

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

_Except maybe with Zayn;_

_Even when he doesn’t like Niall._

_Niall doesn’t stop and he doesn’t understand._

\----

 

Thankfully, nothing has changed between Niall and Zayn since the squabble. Niall frequently went to the library and sometimes he’d bring Liam and Harry with him. Although Niall would never admit that he’d get jealous when Zayn preferred to speak more when his friends were around.

On Tuesday, Niall came in extra early in the library because he woke up late as usual so then lesser people were around. He thought he beat Zayn there except when he walked to their usual table, Zayn’s things were there.

Niall skimmed per shelves to see where Zayn was and when he was sure Zayn was at the other side, he decided to get extra cheeky. He peeped through small gaps between the books to see Zayn reading novel with his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

Niall then pushed some books until they fell to Zayn’s side before hiding, startled, Zayn was quick to put it back up and before he could go back to reading, Niall pushed a new set of books down and Zayn had picked it up again. This went on for a couple more times until Zayn groaned frustratingly and went to Niall’s side.

Though he never found anyone, Niall was quick to move and shock Zayn by hugging him from behind and after a beat, laughing happily just at Zayn’s right ear. “Should’ve known it was you,” Zayn groaned squirming off of Niall but he would not let go.

“So you were expecting me.” Niall said amusedly and Zayn rolled his eyes before realizing Niall couldn’t see. “I hate you.” Zayn shuddered when Niall nuzzled his face on his neck. “mmmh, no you don’t.” Niall stated a matter-of-factly before turning him around.

Zayn almost, _almost_ gawked at the other boy who stood in front of him with a soft smile playing at his lips, bright blue eyes that he refuse to stare back at and warmth from his hands that secured Zayn’s hip against the shelves. Zayn suddenly started laughing off his thoughts and though Niall didn’t know what he was laughing about he joined him.

Niall was sure it was the first time he’s heard Zayn’s beautiful laugh; except maybe the time in freshmen year when their class had a paint fight in Arts when Ms. Aurora was out. He vaguely remembers the moment apart from the paint being everywhere and someone’s melodic laughter from a distant.

Niall was tempted; he leaned into Zayn and _almost_ forgot his limitations. Zayn was sweating a bit, contrary to the ice-cold library they were in and his heart was beating too fast that he swore he might have an attack. Zayn knows though that Niall will not push him to do something he isn’t comfortable of.

Zayn could feel Niall’s breathe ghosting on his lips and _he wants this, he wants this so_ _much_ so he inches closer a little that’s not enough to close the gap and Niall is waiting, he’s not persistent but he’s waiting for Zayn to do something.

Zayn’s mind was spinning in absolute ecstasy and his stomach was fluttering so bad and his knees feels weak that he thinks he might slump to the ground— _Just, he was not gay._ He promises that he is not gay.

Zayn’s pushing Niall then, a little harder than intended for Niall to stumble and fall to the ground and he’s not sure if he’s hurt or confused or both. Niall barely hears Zayn mutter, ‘I’m not gay,’ before running out.

Niall was to follow him but he feels rejected, he feels like he’s over stepped his boundaries and he feels like he deserved it. Mrs. Barbara then walks to him where he still stood minutes after Zayn left. “What did you do now, Mr. Horan?” She asked exasperated.

\----

 

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

_Except maybe with Zayn;_

_Even when he doesn’t like Niall._

_Niall doesn’t stop and he doesn’t understand—doesn’t understand whatever he did wrong._

_\-----_

 

Niall drinks the night of the incident just enough to clear his mind out for the mean time and he made sure he was able to go to school early the next day. So he does, with a raging headache, some shades on, a coffee in hand he makes it.

Louis smugly laughs when he sees Niall’s state. “Well, you look marvellous Ni!” Louis snorted and, “m’ not in the mood ok?” Niall says tiredly, scrubbing his face. He made sure he’s seated next to Zayn. Niall looked at his watch one too many times and he can feel Louis’ watching him. “Don’t. Louis.” he reminds before Louis could tease him once more.

Niall doesn’t miss Zayn walking in the room as he actually stared at the door as his school mates bustles in. “Zayn,” he says lowly, just enough for Zayn to look at him and Niall’s voice sounded weak and hopeful at the same time.

“Ah I get it, didn’t have a good fuck eh?” Louis blurts out a little too loudly before realizing what he did which immediately made him clamp his mouth with his hands. “Fuck yourself.” Niall gritted eyeing Zayn who was quick to ignore him the moment he came in and had decided to sit up front.

Zayn has avoided him as well during Arts, sitting as far away from him and Niall was just frustrated. Niall wants Zayn to approach him afraid that if he just walked near him he’d push boundaries again. It was truly frustrating and agitating for Niall to watch because that’s all he could do.

When Niall came to the library during lunch he half expected Zayn to be there but he wasn’t. “Did you see Zayn?” He asked the librarian who just shook his head lightly. Niall waited for him though just in case but he never did show up which made sense because he does not owe Niall anything.

From that time on everything went down at least for Niall it did. Zayn wasn’t the first person he fell in love with and he’s also been in a relationship but he’s only ever tried so hard with Zayn and he doesn’t know why, in fact doesn’t know anything anymore.

*

“Eat your food boo, so you can drink medicine c’mon,” Harry reminded Niall who groaned, holding his cup of iced tea to his forehead which hurt from hangover, again. “Just let it go, let him go already.” Louis whined which made Harry and Liam shoot him a glare. “He’s right, he’s right.” Niall muttered and using his free hand to wave at the air as if, dropping the subject.

It’s been a month and a half or two, who’s counting right? Still no response for Zayn and probably none any time soon and Niall sucks because it’s just a boy who barely reciprocated his feelings so why the fuck is he still so worked out over him.

Niall sees Zayn sometimes when he says he’s trying to ‘move on’ yet he’s being pulled to him all over again and Niall still doesn’t pass his projects, in fact he doesn’t even attend most of his classes anymore especially Music even when he loves it. Niall doesn’t try any more than he ever did.

Niall found himself at the library again after quite some time. He’s just there sitting at their usual sit and even though the librarian knows everybody has classes right now, she doesn’t question what Niall was doing there. The side of his head was on the table and he’s just staring at anything; thinks he hates school more than he ever did and that he doesn’t want to be in it anymore.

The door then swings open and Niall doesn’t even bother knowing who it was until the person spoke. “Um, is Niall here, Mrs Barbara? It’s just, our prof’s looking for him and he said he’d fail him and I told him Niall was sick and I’ll go check him in the clinic and,” Zayn rambled quite hesitantly.

“He’s here. Sometimes he’d go here and just, _sulk._ ” She explained and smile reassuringly when she saw Zayn frown, “he only considers a few friends, that boy, he’s lucky he has you.” She finished and Zayn just chuckled dryly before replying, “Thanks, I guess.”

Niall’s heard all of it and he’s doubtingly flushed. He’s nervous and he could feel his heart thumping on his chest. He couldn’t believe that Zayn may be looking for him. He had to steady his breathing and he kept his eyes closed, just waiting as always.

Niall hears some shuffling and Zayn doesn’t say anything for a while, the silence was deafening in fact, only their breathing could be heard. Then Niall felt a hand through his hair and he’s not sure if he should open his eyes now—then something soft against his lips and he barely registers that Zayn’s _kissing him, kissing him, kissing him._

Zayn pulls away with a sigh and Niall continues to act as if he was asleep because he doesn’t know what to do doesn’t understand entirely what has happened and thinks that if he opens his eyes, he’d only be daydreaming or Zayn might run away from him like he’s already been doing.

“Okay,” Zayn says dryly and clears his throat, “He’s asleep and he’s probably really tired from homework,” Zayn said and paused probably because the two persons completely oblivious that he was awake, knows that Niall doesn’t do his homework. “—and I’ll just talk to our prof about it and he’s good.” He went on and went out shortly before he could continue rambling.

*

The next day Niall was as bright as the sun, he was finally his usual self, happy and full of life. Sure, he’s still confused but he thinks if Zayn was able to do that they might be as good as okay and he wants nothing but Zayn’s lips on him again.

“Someone’s happy!” Liam said. “Didn’t Derby lose the season?” Louis then counters and Niall scowls at that which almost immediately turns back into a smile. “Yeah but we have all the year, Tommo.” Niall said enthusiastically and his three friends just smiled because their Niall was back. Or so they think.

 

When Niall gets the chance, he sees Zayn and almost makes a fool of himself because the moment they made eye contact, Zayn breaks it and doesn’t acknowledge his presence and it’s been like that for a while really but Niall actually thought they were finally heading to a better place except he’s wrong and he’s even more heartbroken about it.

\----

 

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

_Except maybe with Zayn;_

_Even when he doesn’t like Niall._

_Niall doesn’t stop and he doesn’t understand—doesn’t understand whatever he did wrong._

_And in the end he gives up because the one time he actually tried, he fails._

\----

 

Niall finally sees all of it, thinks he finally understand and he’s doing well compared to before and by that he meant, he’s quite used to his hangovers, he threw some of his books because it was _useless_ and he’s had a few good fucks here and there, so he’s good really. He is so careless, in fact, he swears he’ll be shipped to Columba by his parents in no time and he is up for it.

Louis, Harry and Liam are more concerned than ever and sometimes they do Niall’s assignments and projects just to help him out so he wouldn’t fail everything, they wanted him to graduate with him of course.

When Louis asked him if he wanted to smoke, he had rejected it, like he’d been rejecting their offers of going out with them because he knows he’s friends and he’s very thankful for them but he’s not sure if he wants to talk to anyone. He’s not ready to be lectured about how bad he’s doing especially when his friends and he are the same age.

 So Niall finds an emergency exit, he inhales the cool air that immediately meets him just when the doors closed and he’s content with the silence. He takes a splift out, puts it on his mouth and cupped the other end to be able to light it. He inhales it and exhales, does it timely.

No one can see him here, Niall thinks. He’s invisible and he wants to continue. He looks down and thinks no one will have to be responsible for his death other than him if he jumps, so why not? Suddenly something rustled from behind and he turns around,

Niall’s eyes widen as he see Zayn, who apparently just stood up, Niall quickly recovered and shock turned into sadness. “What are you doing here?” Niall was first to speak, of course, and upon Zayn’s silence he realizes that this was where he’s been staying since he left the library. The perfect spot, he’s thought.

“I’ll just leave—” “No don’t, I’ll just finish this then I promise not to go back here;” Niall beat him to it before turning around so he wasn’t facing Zayn, couldn’t face him so long without feeling his heart hurting. He goes back to smoking, taking all of his time since nobody’s complaining.

Zayn stands just beside him and before Niall could take another hit, Zayn grabs him by the wrists and Niall is shocked but he lets him take it. Zayn takes one huge drag while Niall stares at him, both dumbfounded and incredulous until Zayn’s coughing and Niall instinctively pats him on the back.

“Easy,” Niall says and now he’s rubbing Zayn’s back. Niall takes one, two, three drags skilfully and then he’s staring at Zayn again. “You okay, love?” Niall mentally slaps himself for using the pet name but Zayn nods and he’s saying, “Teach me.”

It was Niall’s turn to nod, he takes a few more drags before he walking closer to Zayn and he’s so nervous. He doesn’t give him the splift though; he puts it to Zayn’s mouth and uses his free hand to hold Zayn firmly at the back. “Breathe in slowly,” Niall instructs as Zayn does and he huffs it out after.

Niall smiles proudly at him, almost forgets about their current state so he backs away a bit. Niall doesn’t know what kicks in him and all of a sudden it was his turn to pull Zayn by the wrist to take a drag. After his second drag, he’s pulled Zayn against him and this time he doesn’t wait.

_He’s tired of waiting._

Niall pulls Zayn in and kisses him. They’re frozen on the spot and Zayn’s eyes are wide, he’s trying to fight it off but he could not get himself to pull away. Zayn’s head is all over the place and he gives up, gives in finally. He cups Niall’s jaw with his left and rests his right arm on Niall’s shoulder as he hold on to the joint.

Zayn feels hot and most importantly his whole body’s trembling under Niall’s touch. He feels Niall’s right hand on his stomach which slowly, slowly went down until Niall squeezed his crotch lightly, making him moan and Niall’s _shotgunning_ him. Right when he’s all over the place with just Niall’s lips, he feels his tongue on him and he doesn’t argue, doesn’t know how to when he’s sure he’s higher than the clouds and the worse is it’s not from the weed but Niall was as good as intoxication.

Zayn let’s Niall do what he’s doing to him because he’s tired. He’s a coward and he’s lame yet this amazing boy was pleasing him. He doesn’t know when he’s deserved such thing. Niall’s mouth leaves Zayn as he kisses Zayn’s jaw to his ears, “So beautiful,” Niall whispered and grinds to him. Zayn moans filthily as he reciprocates the action.

Niall was just everywhere, he thinks. One moment, he’s kissing him again and the next is he’s kissing and sucking all over Zayn’s neck. Zayn feels Niall’s bulge against his thigh and he embarrassed that he feels his pants tightening.

“Niall,” he whines. “I’m not—” Zayn barely finished when Niall froze. And they’re both panting, mostly Zayn and Niall is flushed, his eyes darker and bigger; he takes a long drag and stomps on the joint finally, “mhm, not gay, got it.” Niall says before pinning him on the wall just beside the door and locking his mouth on Zayn again and blowing the chemicals he just breathed in to his. “Just, need you right now.”

Niall slips his hand in Zayn’s pants and Zayn’s secretly thankful that they’re wearing slacks. Niall gives it a few pumps and Zayn’s losing it, he’s settled his hands on Niall’s hair and he’s kissing him just as hard. He’s touched himself then but he’s never had someone do the dirty for him and Niall, Niall’s amazing at this and he feels himself getting closer and closer.

“I’m gonna—Ah” Zayn pants before he rode his high and his legs are giving up except Niall has him squished on the wall and after a few more grinds against him, he comes undone as well. Niall sucks one last time on his neck and kisses Zayn. Zayn could not believe that all of it had escalated to it but most importantly, he did that to Niall, he was barely touched and all he needed was him.

They stare at each other after that, waiting for their breathing to even out and Zayn, he’s so terrified, he’s _not_ gay after all, but then Niall’s smiling and saying, “Always wanted to do that.” “To what, to kiss me?” Zayn asked. “No idiot. You already did that for me.” Niall teased and Zayn flushes even more if that was possible, at the sudden realization. “You were awake that time!” and Niall laughs.

Niall runs his hair through Zayn’s hair a few times to keep his fringe away from his eyes when Zayn’s suddenly all serious. “What are we, Niall?” He asked and Niall wasn’t expecting that to come from Zayn and Niall’s suddenly dull. “Well, you’re Zayn and you’re not gay,” Niall tells him.

Zayn’s not sure if he understood or if it was the answer he wanted but Niall’s kissing him again and it’s so soft and content and his heart is about to burst of love but Niall’s pulling away and he whispering, “and I’m just a ghost.” Then he left.

\----

 

_Niall is never persistent;_

_Not when Mr Preston is going to fail him in Geography for not passing his project, not when he was kicked out of his own football team for not practicing, not when he couldn’t stand and needed to go home after he’s sure he drank around a gallon of alcohol and not even when his parents told him they were going to send him to Columba if he doesn’t stop his bullshits._

_Except maybe with Zayn;_

_Even when he doesn’t like Niall._

_Niall doesn’t stop and he doesn’t understand—doesn’t understand whatever he did wrong._

_And in the end he gives up because the one time he actually tried, he fails._

 

_But Zayn likes Niall somehow, except he may be a beat too late, so let’s hope he’s more persistent than Niall’s ever been._

**Author's Note:**

> so sequel maybe? yes? no? I love ziall happy endings but sometimes end game ziall is good too, it makes me squirm. tell me what you think?


End file.
